a Place in a World
by Blue Orb
Summary: sometimes, finding a place where you belong is harder than it looks. will newly adopted Daciana find her place in the world? or maybe Link's world? who knows? T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1  Intro

a Place in a World

Chapter 1

I looked up from my drawing pad out my window, wondering if I could ever find somewhere I belonged.

People always looked at me like I had two heads, or pink eyes, or...

they looked at me like I was a freak.

I'd never known why. maybe it was because I was slightly autistic, or maybe it was because they knew I was bipolar. maybe it was because I took so many medicines that I looked sickly on the outside.

I looked in my mirror. I looked fine, at least to myself.

I honestly have no clue why everybody looked at me weird.

I sighed, and looked at my drawing. It was of a wolf, a turquoise wolf that I had been working on.

speaking of wolves, I sometimes believed I was one.

I could draw wolves better than anyone in any of my classes at school, I could make the impersonation of a wolf that was so lifelike that my little brother, who has the best memory than any of my other family members, believed that when I howled, the wind rustled the trees and all the birds in the trees chirped at my arrival.

I wished I was a wolf.

that was one wish I would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2  A New Look at Things

Chapter 2 – a New Look at Things

I walked over to open the window and climb out up onto the roof.

Jennifer, my adoptive mother, had always told me, "Get off there, you're going to hurt yourself!" but when I kept doing it and I never got hurt once, she started to trust me more.

But for some reason, today as she came out of the front of the house to go to work and said the same thing she had almost always said before, "Get off there, you're going to hurt yourself!"

I just sighed and climbed back into the window, too annoyed to do anything. _It's not really worth it, _I always told myself. I closed it and walked out of the door. I was planning to go for a walk.

Once I was out, Jennifer was gone, and the driveway was empty of everything except leaves. It was in the middle of September, and orange, yellow, and red leaves were everywhere.

I walked down the path that I so often took. It was in the middle of a white birch forest. I decided I would howl for a bit.

But when I did, something changed in me.

The first thing I noticed was my vision. It had gone black and white, only reds and oranges showing.

I suddenly felt shorter. I couldn't feel my nose… Or my ears, for that matter.

My head was killing me. A huge head-ache burst inside my head, throbbing and threatening to throw me unconscious.

This is exactly what it did.

I screamed before I went unconscious…

But even then it sounded more like a howlish yip.

When I woke up again, I wasn't in that forest at_ all_.

I was confused. Where was I?

I felt grass under me. I couldn't understand where I was, because I couldn't see barely any color.

But maybe I didn't need to.

I breathed in with my nose, and all the info I needed was in my nose. I was in a Zoo!

I looked around. There were bars, black bars. And the sky was light grey? I thought it was…

But the name of the color blue had been erased from my memory. Only orange and red remained.

I was still laying down, so I stood up, but to my surprise, I had four paws!

Four legs… a tail… a snout with a black nose on the end…

_Am I a wolf?_

_Oh, God, I am!_

I panicked as I thought that statement. I sat up, and looked around. The trees were very fake looking, I thought. The grass wasn't even grass! It was plastic.

I looked around for a drink of water, but there were no streams or anything. I could see people in weird clothes staring at me in awe. They all looked really poor.

I growled. Wait, I growled…? _Man, I must not be used to a wolf body if I ask dumb questions like that,_ I thought, panting happily, grinning.

I stood up, and trotted over to the people, who adoringly looked back.

Well, they won't be staring at me like that for long.

I snarled, lunged at the bars, and they took a few quick steps back, screaming. The people moved on, sort of hurriedly.

When they left, I saw that I was the only one in the zoo, other than bugs. There were huge spiders… whoa, wait. Huge _**Spiders?**_

I yipped, and ran, hiding behind a cardboard tree.

Suddenly, I saw an 18 year old teenager opening the gate with a lock-pick, and coming in. there was something different about him. I sensed he was good, so I trotted up to him. I followed him out of the gate.

"Whoa, hey! That's stolen merchandise you got there, eh? You gotta pay 1500 rupees for that young un'wolf. She's a rarity, you got that? A turquoise wolf is one thing you don't see every day, eh?" a big burly guy in overalls came over to inspect the boy.

"Here. Take it. I honestly don't need it." He gave the man 15 orange colored jewels, and went on his way, me following.

He was nice enough to save me from the Zoo with spiders, might as well follow him, right?

We walked towards the north, where I saw a huge castle. We got to a room with a fireplace, and a girl who looked like a princess was sitting on her bed, looking out the window, obviously daydreaming.

My wolf form was still a bit strange to me, and so was this world. But it seemed… familiar…?

I looked around before settling down on a blanket next to the fireplace. The fireplace was warm, and comforting. I closed my eyes, and was soon asleep.


	3. Chapter 3  I'M a WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the advice, AllHailMario! I'll take it and see what I can get with it. (But about the details… I'm sort of lazy, so… don't expect too much. XD) Btw, for all of the readers out there that are reading this fanfic, Daciana means "Wolf" in Romanian. The shorter version is Dacia, the c in both names having a "ssh" instead of a "ca" sound. At least, I'm pretty sure that's how you say it. Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 3

"_I'M A WHAT? a portal?_ _So… let me get this straight. I can still communicate with people by speaking into their minds, I can toggle between no color-seeing and color seeing, and… I'm the portal between Twilight and Light? Humph, some explanation." _I sat down in front of Princess Zelda, staring at her, willing her to explain.

She did. "Twilight is the alternate, darker dimension of Light. They are two sides of one coin. One cannot live without the other. They also cannot live without proof that they actually exist. You are that proof, Daciana. You are the proof that there is a difference between light and dark. Without a portal, the Light and the Twilight realms will stick together, fuse together, and become one world. Some of the light beings have already become darker, sickly looking, and the Twilight dwellers have a somewhat lighter look about them. Now that the portal is here, they can switch from Twilight to Light, or vice versa. Hold still."

Before I had even time to blink, she had touched my forehead, and I immediately started glowing, starting from where I had been touched gently to the tip of my tail. I was lifted into the air by an invisible force, and, to my surprise, was brought out into Castle Town, where Link and Zelda followed me out.

Once we were there, I was lifted way up high and a round, purple and turquoise portal was sucked out of me, as well as a bunch of my energy. The darker looking Hylians and lighter looking Twili switched places. One of them getting sucked in equaled to one getting pushed out.

And, at the very last two, was a lighter version of Midna.

I was dropped from the sky, Link just barely missing me by in inch to the ground. I landed with a hard THUD, and immediately was thrown unconscious.

_Link's POV_

Once I had failed to catch Daciana, I noticed a lighter looking Midna, who was also unconscious. "…Midna…?" I whispered, not believing my eyes.

Instead of a sickly blue for the main color, she had a normal (for Hylians, anyway), light tan skin color. Her clothes were of a light sky blue instead of a black, and her turquoise markings were barely visible, being much lighter and softer than the original bright turquoise. Instead of bright orange eyes, her eyes were more of an amber, chestnut brown color. Her hair was still orange, but it didn't glow any more. She was now a red head, natural color.

Link picked up Midna in his arms, and Zelda picked up Dacia.

They walked up to Zelda's bedroom, and Zelda laid Daciana next to the fireplace on a blanket, and I laid Midna on Zelda's bed.

Zelda and I sat down one on either side of Dacia.

"I still can't believe that there is an extra dimension, called Earth. It is a light world and dark world, right?" I said softly.

Zelda paused before replying. "Yes. She is from that world. If we had let her stay in her world, then our world would have ended up like hers. It isn't pretty, she had said. What do you think it looked like?"

_Sometimes,_ I thought to myself, smiling slightly at her, then looking at Daciana, _Zelda can be such a child._

But I just said, "I really don't know. Ask her when she wakes up."


	4. Chapter 4  Drained of Light

**Author's Note:**

**I'm glad that people like my stories, life isn't fair! (XD, love your username. ^^ :D) I'll keep going on this. Btw, in this chapter it becomes rated T. there's some blood, so watch out, youngsters!**

Chapter 4

There was still a gnawing feeling in my heart, like I was missing something. I couldn't define what it was, or where it was coming from, but I knew that I needed to get rid of it. The question was…

How…?

I stared out the window of the store we were in. the stain-glass windows were getting pelted with rain and hail, but the store-keeper said it would go away soon.

Even if it did, the gnawing feeling at my heart would still be there, and I would still be sad.

"_Link,"_ I thought at Link, "_why is there this gnawing feeling at my heart? I feel like I'm…I'm… missing something…"_ I sighed as Link turned around from talking to the store-keeper. "I don't know," he replied simply. Zelda was still in her castle, which was now lonely as ever. But we couldn't go back, since the pelting rain was still going on.

I felt like I needed to go out. I turned on my scents, and sniffed around for a way out. Link wasn't paying much attention to me, so I could go out if I wanted to.

If I could find a place to _dig_ out.

I sighed. This new body hadn't made a good first impression on me so far.

I finally found a way out. There was a dirt patch in the storage area, and I dug under it.

Once I was out, I trotted towards Hyrule field. I began to run once I was in the middle of it. I saw the Faron Woods, but just as I was about to go in, something snatched me up by the neck.

"Hmm… so you're the new portal, eh?" I struggled in the man's iron hold.

"Well, we'll just have to take care of that."

Sharp pain.

That was the first time I felt it, for real. Not muscle cramps, not falling off a bike.

Sharp pain from a knife.

I yipped as the dagger cut into my stomach. The blood wasn't red, it was pure light. Like, not white. It was pure_ light_.

The light shined in the indefinable man's face, and he dropped me, and ran into the fog.

Meanwhile, my stomach was still shining turquoise and white. Once the light had gone, I was unconscious.

When I woke up again, it was warm. I felt warm. I could see a blanket. _Am_ _I in Zelda's castle?_ I wondered, but then answered for myself. _No, this isn't Hyrule castle. Too cramped._ My half open eyes could only take in some of the info. I sniffed, but my nose didn't work at all. My head was aching and throbbing like it had when I had first turned into a portal wolf.

I could hear, but only parts. I couldn't speak into anyone else's mind any more. "Is… okay?" I heard someone say. My vision was blurry, so I only could see black and white.

"portal…wolf…Link…move…!" I was lifted up, but my body, for the most part, was numb. "care!" I wasn't listening any more. It didn't make much sense.

Then, after a long silence, "Dacia! Elp!" _what does…_ my body wasn't working right any more. I couldn't even think in full sentences!

"Elda! ained!" the words weren't coming right to my ears. My stomach was throbbing with pain. It was all I could think about.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. I thought I was set on a bed, but I wasn't sure if it was soft or scratchy or itchy...

I was thrown unconscious again.


	5. Chapter 5  The Mayor and The Sword

**Author's note:**

**XD, I had you fooled, didn't I? :D technically it wasn't blood, but there were still some descriptions of blood. Eh, whatever. **

**From now on, I'm going to try and find songs that fit these chapters(unless I can find a more creative title.). The titles will be in the chapter titles, Chapter 4- Numb by Linkin Park, Chapter 1: Fade away by Celine Dion, etc. **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 5 – Break away by Kelly Clarkson (copy and paste this into your browser to listen while reading: .com/watch?v=LJSOJHBZQG4)

When my consciousness was regained, I opened my eyes to color. It was really bright at first, but my eyes quickly adjusted. Something was different about my weight, though. My back felt really heavy.

I looked behind me. Instead of seeing my tail and back, the first thing I saw were… wings…?

Feathered, turquoise and white wings.

"_What in the world happened?_" I thought to Princess Zelda, Link, and Midna, who had woken up. I looked around me. It was a small cottage we were in. "_where am I? answer!_"

Zelda was the one to answer. "We're in Ordon village, where Link was born."

"And…?"

She paused before answering.

"You were drained of your light, so we used the Sol light from Link's sword and we kept you in the light all day, and now it's getting dark, so you're going to have to go inside."

I noticed it had stopped raining. I was wondering why I had to go inside, but I was too tired to fight with her. I decided to try out my wings, while everyone else climbed the ladder to Link's house, which was embedded into an oak tree.

I flapped my wings a few times, and I was easily carried up. Link opened the door, and everyone piled into his house silently.

Except for me.

I decided I wanted to explore where I was. I jumped up and spread out my wings, gliding down to the ground, trotting toward the village.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, where's Daciana?" Link looked back at the door, which was still waving on its hinges, waiting for someone to come in and close it.

Zelda walked over and closed it. "I don't know. We should go and get-"

"Don't bother." Midna interjected, "She can learn the hard way if she wants to. She'll just fight you. Her exploring instincts are in, we can go and get her when she's fainted and it's dark. There's no point in going now." Midna was sitting by the fire, warming up her hands. She looked more like a Hylian now, and she acted like one, too.

"I've never seen someone as stubborn as Daciana," Link added quietly, "so she's probably right, Zelda. Let's just wait until it gets dark."

I trotted towards a path opposite of Link's house, sniffing the flowers or digging up some worms on the way. I saw a chicken just as I was about to go into the farm, and it was instant chase. I flapped my wings and got up high, high, then, diving down, I killed the chicken with my weight and claws. I was about to bury it when I heard a shrill yell. "HEY! MY CHICKEN!" It was the mayor! I think.

He called for someone, and a older man came out. I noticed he had…

A sword…?

_Oh, crap, _I thought, hurriedly finishing burying the chicken. Suddenly, there was a shrill yell.

"STOP!"

It was Link!

The mayor walked over to Link, carrying an ax. "Why…? What…?" he didn't know where to start. After a pause he said, "Who is this? You're winged wolf friend?"

I huffed. _"I wasn't always this way,_" I thought at him. He jumped. "who said that? Huh? Where are you?" he glanced around quickly. "…_right here, you dummy. The wolf. Hey Link, can you say 'so not smart?'" _The mayor stared at me. When he had realized I had talked to him, he ran screaming into the house.

I sighed hopelessly. _"It's a lost cause, you know?"_ Link chuckled at me. I wagged my tail.


End file.
